slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Zombie Soldier
The Giant Zombie Soldier is a giant undead BLU Soldier created by Steam user Glubbable. He is a boss appearing on Slender Fortress. Description Giant Zombie Soldier appears to be an undead BLU Soldier in giant form with a Voodoo soul, and wearing a Spine-Chilling Skull on his head. In Slender Fortress Giant Zombie Soldier is a giant chaser/proxy master boss in boss pack 5 and he is the 1st boss added in 2016 along with Prisoner Head. He has the ability to spawn BLU team players to hunt RED Team. Giant Zombie Soldier can also kill the RED Team himself, but he is slow. Juking this boss isn't a very smart idea, as his attack range is large, and can kill every class in one hit. He can be stunned for a couple of seconds after he takes 3 - 4 hits . The proxies classes he spawns are Spies Only. As of the Hunt Revamp update, Giant Zombie Soldier has been both buffed and nerfed. He is now faster and can be able to catch up to the Scout, but in exchange, he no longer instakills and rather does 90 damage everytime he hits someone. In 2Fort, Giant Zombie Soldier now has bacon spray which means he will chase anyone nearby. However, he won't use his chase theme. He is also buffed more in Two Fort, being able to outrun all classes even on Normal. When the difficulty is Extreme, Suicidal or Nightmare, it comes to the point where GZS is very fast and to the point he can charge through a group of people. In Swamp Being part of the Swamp Pack, Giant Zombie Soldier's mechanics will carry into his Shrek Edition alternate: Giant Zombie Shrek. Shrek will be as large as Soldier, but he will also don the Skull on his head. Quotes All quotes are deeper in voice when compared to the original voice lines from Soldier. Intro: *''"This is my world! you are not welcome in my world!"'' Idles: *''"Augh..."'' *''"Booooo..."'' *''"Augh no!"'' *''"*Evil laughter*"'' *''"Who wants some?"'' Alerts: *''"God bless America!"'' *''"I Never liked you..."'' *''"MEDIC!"'' *''"U.S.A!"'' *''"Do not look at me, I did not ask you a question!"'' Chases: *''"Come here sweet heart!"'' *''"Chaaaarge!"'' *''"Time to inform your next of kin!"'' Attacks: * "Hoooaaa!" * "Ahhh!" * "Rrrraaahh!" * "Uggggh!" * "Haaataaa!" Zombie Spy The Zombie Spy are a proxy type enemy who hunt the RED team. The proxies are living players and not computer enemies like most bosses from the BLU team who are summoned from the waiting area to help the Boss to hunt the RED team, they are noticeably faster than the Players and the Giant Zombie Soldier himself, however they spawn usually in groups of 4 or 3 proxies, the proxies can stab the RED team with the stock knife, Back-stabs however are blocked and deal only 40 to 50 Damage per back-stab, a normal stab deals 19 damage or slightly more, they often Moan when they are spawned, also their footsteps can be heard so RED team have to be careful and listen for their footsteps. when a proxy player spots you, turn as many corners as possible, because proxies are human players they most likely wont be able to track you perfectly and will give up. Another tactic is just attacking them in a circular pattern or an "In-out" attack strategy. (Run in, attack, retreat, repeat) They have just a little more health than a standard Spy (125 HP) , So attacking them with a fast or strong melee attack, Like Scout, Pyro, Medic, or Heavy should take them out and benefit your team for the future. Interestingly enough, they have a similar running animation as a Fast Zombie from HL2, And when attacked they also make a growl from a original Headcrab Zombie, but sped up and deepened so much its almost unrecognizable. In Swamp The Zombie Spy will be replaced by Donkey from the Shrek franchise. His model doesn't seem to have any signs of decomposition, unlike Zombie Spy.Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Giants Category:Proxy Masters